The Bunny Cat Boy
by waterrain
Summary: AU Alfred Jones was experimented on when he was a year old and he has been with the scientists for 9 years, but then 16 year old Ivan blackmails the scientists and takes 10 year old boy Alfred Jones home with him.Warning Shotacon.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Remember this is rated M. Warning 10 year old Bunny/Cat boy Alfred and 16 year old completely human Ivan. **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Alfred Jones was experimented when he was a year old and he has been in the care of scientists for nine years. He has normal human ears, but on top of his head are fluffy white bunny ears and he has a soft white bunny tail.

"Here is your carrot, Alfred." Ivan commented as he held the bunny boy in his arms, placing the carrot near those delicate lips, and watched as Alfred ate it. The violet eyed Russian looked at the vulnerable bunny boy he had blackmailed the scientists into giving Alfred to him yesterday and they gave Ivan a manual on how to care for their experiment along with having a list of traits.

**_Alfred's favorite foods are Carrots, lettuce, and fish._**

**_Alfred's favorite drinks are water and milk._**

Ivan placed a cup full of water near those lips, tilted it back, and slowly had it pour down Alfred's throat. He listened as the bunny boy gulped it down and smiled to himself for those sounds were rather cute. His hand was petting Alfred's blond hair.

**_The strand of hair sticking up 'Nantucket' is a very sensitive location. We experimented on making a piece of hair sensitive and it worked._**

The Russian gently touched the strand of hair, noticed those blue eyes went wide, and Alfred's body started to wiggle.

"You have bunny ears and tail, but yet sound like a kitten." Ivan whispered gently as he kept on stroking Nantucket and listening to Alfred's soft meowing. "Traits of a bunny and cat. Interesting, da."

Ivan slowly licked Nantucket while firmly holding the wiggling bunny boy, his strong hands on those hips, and he began kissing the strand of hair causing Alfred to meow loudly. The Russian suckled on the strand of hair and Alfred was meowing without any control.

**_Alfred makes cat sounds and nothing else for we never exposed him to the human language._**

"I'll teach you how to speak." Ivan said to Alfred as he held him and the bunny boy tilted his head while blinking those blue eyes. The Russian picked him up with ease, he hummed softly to Alfred, and made his way to the bathroom.

**_Alfred is unable to shower/take a bath and dress himself._**

Ivan stripped himself and Alfred before heading into the shower. His left arm wrapped around the boy's slender hips, he used his right hand to carefully shampoo the bunny boy's hair, and afterwards did his own hair. The Russian moved his left hand down and felt Alfred's small length. He caressed the area causing the boy to moan, Ivan smiled to himself, and begun teasing it until the area was completely swollen with need & want.

"You are so hard, Alfred." Ivan whispered as he pinched the tip to keep Alfred from coming, his throbbing manhood was pressed against the boy's back, he moved himself down, and covered the bunny tail with his cum. The Russian decided to stop pinching Alfred's tip and felt the bunny boy come onto his hand.

"Mmm." Alfred moaned as he leaned back against Ivan. The violet eyed Russian teen went to work cleaning himself and Alfred off. After three minutes they walked out of the shower, Ivan dried the bunny boy off, and then wrapped a towel around himself.

"Sit on the closed toilet seat." Ivan said as he sat the boy there. The violet eyed teen put the frilly white panties onto Alfred and placed a hand on it. "These are underwear. You are wearing underwear. The underwear are white in color. Can you say underwear?"

Alfred blinked his blue eyes and tilted his head to the side. Ivan put his hands inside of the bunny boy's frill white panties.

"My hands are under your underwear. Your underwear is soft and warm. Can you say underwear for me? Remember the word is underwear." Ivan commented gently as he moved his hands out and smiled faintly at Alfred. "Underwear. You are wearing underwear."

"U-U-U-Un-Und-Under." Alfred was trying his best and he looked at the Russian that was mouthing 'Underwear'. "Under-Underw-Underwe-Underwear."

"Underwear." Alfred said cheerfully as he pointed down at the frilly white panties. Ivan kissed him on the lips, his hands going inside of the boy's panties, and he teased Alfred's hole for a moment before moving his hands out. The violet eyed teen put a short black skirt onto the bunny boy and he had made sure to cut a small area out for Alfred's tail.

"Underwear?" Alfred asked while having his head tilted to the side and Ivan looked at him.

"No." Ivan replied gently as he pulled off the frilly white panties and handed them to Alfred. "These are underwear."

The Russian teen put a short sleeve white shirt onto Alfred. Ivan finished drying himself, putting on black pants, and a black shirt not bothering to put on any boxers.

"Underwear." Alfred said as he held up the frilly white panties and Ivan kissed him softly on the lips. He held the bunny boy's hand, Alfred held the panties with his left hand, and they walked out of the bathroom. Ivan guided the blond haired boy to his bedroom and picked him up into his arms. He placed the bunny boy onto his bed.

"Alfred, Spread your legs." The violet eyed teen commented calmly and he received a confused look from the boy.

"Part." Ivan commented as he spread out Alfred's legs over and over again. "Part. Part. Part. Part."

"Part?" Alfred asked slowly, he received a kiss on the lips from the Russian teen, and smiled brightly at Ivan. "Part."

Ivan put those legs together and looked at the blue eyed bunny boy.

"Part." Ivan said to him, he watched as Alfred spread his legs out, and the violet eyed teen kissed him on the lips before closing those legs again. "You did a good job parting."

"Part." Ivan told the bunny boy and watched as those legs parted. He kissed Alfred on the lips. "Good, Alfred."

Ivan put those legs together again, placed the frilly white underwear onto the bunny boy, and smiled to himself.

"Underwear." Alfred commented happily while pointing at the panties and he looked up at Ivan with a large smile. "Underwear."

The violet eyed teen kissed him again, he slipped his hand inside of those panties, and Alfred meowed at him. Ivan moved his hand out and sat next to the boy.

"Part." Alfred said as he spread out his legs and meowed at Ivan. The teen kissed him gently on the lips before closing the boy's legs once again. This occurred seven more times and Ivan decided it would be for the best to teach Alfred the word close.

"Close." Ivan said several times as he closed Alfred legs over and over again so the boy would understand.

"Close." Alfred said slowly, he recieved a soft kiss from Ivan, and smiled happily. "Close."

"Part." Alfred commented as he opened his legs and then closed them after saying. "Close."

Each time the violet eyed teen gave Alfred a gentle kiss on the lips and the bunny boy meowed. Ivan's lips were feeling sore, he sighed deeply, and gave Alfred another kiss after the boy pointed to the panties & said 'Underwear'. It was a pattern of Alfred saying Underwear, Part, and Close for about an hour. Alfred's stomach growled and Ivan looked at the bunny boy.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Ivan held Alfred in his arms and placed a couple pieces of lettuce by those soft lips. He watched as the boy slowly ate it. After a few minutes Alfred was done eating it.

"Pull." Ivan commented as he carefully pulled down Alfred's panties to his ankles. "Pull. I'm pulling down your underwear. Pull. Can you say pull? The word is pull. Pull. Pull."

"Pull." Alfred said cheerfully and he was kissed on the lips by the teen. Ivan pulled up the boy's panties.

"Lift. Lift." Ivan told him slowly as he lifted up Alfred's short black skirt. "Lift. Lift."

"Lift." Alfred said to him slowly and he looked up at those violet eyes. Ivan kissed him on the lips again.

"Pull." Alfred commented as he pulled his frilly panties down to his ankles and lifted up the short black skirt after saying. "Lift."

"You are a fast learner." Ivan informed the bunny before kissing him on the lips twice and he pulled up Alfred's short sleeve white shirt. "Lift. Lift. Lift."

"Lift." Alfred said happily as he lifted up his shirt and received another kiss from the violet eyed teen. Ivan laid him down, his hands on the boy's chest, and he looked at the innocent expression on Alfred's face.

"Nipple." Ivan told him as he started toying with Alfred's right nipple. "This is your nipple."

He repeated the word 'Nipple' while gently flicking and caressing it. The bunny boy meowed at him and managed to finally say the word 'Nipple'. Ivan moved his hands from Alfred's nipple, kissed him on the lips, and pat him gently on the head.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

He repeated the word 'Nipple' while gently flicking and caressing it. The bunny boy meowed at him and managed to finally say the word 'Nipple'. Ivan moved his hands from Alfred's nipple, kissed him on the lips, and pat him gently on the head.

"That is enough for today. I do not wish to overwhelm you, Alfred. You did a good job." Ivan said calmly, he pulled out the manual, and started to read a little bit more of it. The bunny boy laid his head on the Russian's lap.

**_If you feed Alfred meat, fish, or milk..The bunny ears/tail will turn into cat ears/tail. To turn him back feed him a carrot or lettuce or give him water. _**

**_We experimented on Alfred's hole about a year ago and made it where lube is no longer needed to do our business to him for about an hour. We make sure to have him drink a gallon of water in thirty minutes. The max amount of time for lube not to be needed when doing our business to Alfred is an hour. Of course some of us prefer to take him dry and carry on._**

Ivan ran his fingers through the blond hair, making sure to avoid the bunny ears, and Nantucket. He felt pity towards the boy and closed his violet eyes. Alfred meowed at him, he sat up from Ivan's lap, and kissed the teen on the lips. Ivan laid back and the manual still in his right hand. The bunny boy curled up next to him, arms wrapped around the Russian's hips, and head on his chest.

**_Alfred becomes clingy & shed tears after certain activities (Such as sex) and it is best to ignore him if he becomes that way. Alfred has never been hugged by us. _**

The violet eyed teen sat up and hugged him. The bunny boy tilted his head to the side, looked at Ivan, and meowed at him before hugging the teen back.

"Hug." Ivan said over and over again until Alfred said the word 'Hug'.

"Hug." Alfred commented cheerfully to him, he received a gentle kiss on the lips from the Russian, and the bunny boy hugged Ivan tightly. "Hug."

The violet eyed teen coughed for the hug was growing too tight and Alfred is stronger than he had thought. To be honest he had thought Alfred would be weak due to his height, age, and weight. Ivan pulled away from the hug, looked at the bunny boy, and sighed for what has he gotten himself into by acquiring Alfred from the scientists.

"I will get you some milk." Ivan informed him as he grabbed Alfred's hand and they walked towards the kitchen hand in hand. "We will see what will happen to you, Alfred. Will you turn into a cat boy or remain a bunny boy that is the question."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Ivan gave Alfred a medium size plastic cup filled with milk, they were sitting on the sofa, and the teen's left arm around the boy's hip. After two minutes it was gone and after a couple of minutes Alfred started to cry. The violet eyed teen held him in his arms, after a long minute the crying stopped, and he opened up his eyes to see Alfred is now a cat boy.

"Nipples." Alfred said calmly as he moved his hands swiftly up the teen's shirt and rubbed them. Ivan's cheeks turned red, he rolled off of the sofa, and quickly stood up. The cat boy tilted his head to the side and looked at those flushed cheeks before walking towards Ivan.

"Hug." Alfred commented cheerfully as he tackled the Russian and had him on the carpet. "Hug."

Ivan managed to hug the cat boy back and tried to get up, but Alfred's grip is pretty strong and he had a feeling that those scientists were stupid enough to give the boy some sort of extra strength or something.

"Lift." Alfred stated calmly as he lifted up Ivan's shirt and smiled brightly at the Russian teen before rubbing them. "Nipples."

The violet eyed teen bit down on his lip, he moved his hips to the side, and quickly stood up from the carpet. Alfred tilted his head as Ivan's nipples were once again covered and he blinked his blue eyes. The sixteen year old grabbed Alfred's hand, pulled him to his feet, and kissed the cat boy on the lips five times.

"That was for using the word nipples two times. The word hug two times and using the word lift one time." Ivan informed him and the cat boy just blinked those eyes at him. "I'll teach you another word."

"Kiss." Ivan said as he kissed Alfred on the lips a dozen times. Saying the word and kissing him each time.

"Kiss." Alfred said to him before kissing the violet eyed teen on the lips. "Kiss."

"Good job." Ivan commented cheerfully as he pat Alfred gently on the head. The cat boy smiled brightly and hugged him after saying the word 'Hug'. The Russian teen smiled back at Alfred, he closed his violet eyes, and it is amazing on how the boy is learning pretty quickly. They were sitting on the sofa side by side and Ivan dozed off after a few minutes. Alfred watched the teen sleeping for about thirty minutes.

"Lift." Alfred said in a low voice and he swiftly lifted Ivan's shirt up revealing nipples that soon went hard after being exposed. "Kiss nipples."

The violet eyed teen was in a deep sleep now, Alfred begun kissing Ivan's exposed nipples, and listened to the soft moans that the Russian made each time his nipple was kissed. After ten minutes the cat boy stopped and smiled brightly to himself as he pulled Ivan's shirt back down.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

The violet eyed teen woke up with Alfred laying on top of him, those arms wrapped around Ivan's hips, and the Russian smiled faintly before petting the cat boy's ears.

"Wake up." Ivan commented as he run his fingers through Alfred's blond hair. "Wake up."

Alfred slowly opened up his blue eyes, got up, and looked at the teen. Ivan placed his lips on the cat boy's right cheek, but Alfred moved his head and kissed the violet eyed Russian on the lips.

"My name is Ivan. Ivan." The teen said over and over while pointing to himself. The cat boy tilted his head, smiled brightly, and hugged him.

"Ivan." Alfred commented cheerfully and he received a light kiss on the lips from the violet eyed teen.

"Lick." Ivan told him before licking Alfred's right cat ear. "Lick."

The cat boy meowed, he wrapped his right leg around one of Ivan's legs, and arms wrapped around the teen's hips.

"I lick your ear. Lick. Lick." Ivan said calmly before licking it for a minute while listening to Alfred meowing and he could feel the cat boy's hard cock against his leg.

"Lick." Alfred moaned as he rubbed himself Ivan. The teen managed to unwrap Alfred from him, kissed the cat boy on the lips, and Ivan started to walk towards the kitchen. However the blue eyed cat boy jumped on his back and his lower area was directly on Ivan's covered bottom.

"Lick." Alfred commented before licking him on the neck, his grip on Ivan was strong, and he was not going to let go.

"Ngh." Ivan moaned quietly before biting down on his lip and wished he had worn a scarf for his neck is sensitive. Alfred was rubbing against the teen's covered bottom, licking Ivan's neck, and refusing to let go of him until he was done. After a long minute the cat boy came and he released the violet eyed Russian.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Ivan wondered as he looked at the cat boy and watched as those blue eyes innocently blinked at him. 'Alfred just wanted to show me that he learned the word lick and the action for it.'

The sixteen year old teen kissed Alfred on the lips, his hand went up the short black skirt, and inside of those frilly white panties.

"It appears you need a shower, da." Ivan informed him as he felt Alfred's cum covered private area and the inside of those panties. The cat boy moaned as Ivan rubbed him with that soft hand, but then frowned to himself when the teen moved his hand out. "We will take a shower together."

Alfred smiled brightly as he grabbed Ivan's hand the one that went inside of his underwear and they walked towards the bathroom.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Ivan had Alfred sit on the edge of the closed toilet lid, he pulled down those panties to the cat boy's ankles, and lifted that short black skirt up. He observed Alfred's length before licking some cum off.

"Tastes sweet like sugar." Ivan commented before opening his mouth to begin suckling the cat boy's cock. It was just like sugar and the taste was a bit addicting. The teen's mouth moved up & down on Alfred's length and his tongue was moving in circles. The Russia pulled the panties down all the way.

"Ivan." Alfred groaned as he spread out his legs, hands running through the teen's hair, and those blue eyes were focused on Ivan's half-lidded violet eyes. The cat boy came and he could feel how eagerly the beautiful Russian teen swallowed it all up. Ivan's cheeks were flushed, he moved his mouth from Alfred's cock, and after a moment licked his lips.

"Alfred, Your cum tasted sugary and it was a bit addicting." Ivan said slowly as he stood up. The cat boy smiled brightly at him. The teen pulled the short black skirt off and pulled the short sleeved white shirt up.

"I'm curious as to what your hole will taste like.." Ivan commented before licking the cat boy's hole for fifteen seconds. Alfred meowed at him and he could feel the Russian's tongue licking his hole. The cat boy wanted him to go deeper, but Ivan moved his tongue away.

"Tastes like honey and it is also a bit addicting." Ivan said to the cat boy and he didn't know that Alfred was pouting. The sixteen year took off his outfit, he gently grabbed Alfred's hand, and they walked into the shower.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Reviews are my fuel ^_^**

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Ivan put shampoo into Alfred's blond hair making sure to avoid those cat ears and the one piece of hair sticking up 'Nantucket'. After two minutes he rinsed the cat boy's hair.

"I'm going to wash your body, Alfie." Ivan informed him before squirting strawberry soap onto his hands and started with the cat boy's shoulders. He worked his way to Alfred's chest, briefly playing with those perky nipples, and listened to the purring. The Russian squirted more soap onto his hands and begun rubbing the cat boy's stomach.

"Part." Ivan said simply to Alfred, the cat boy opened his legs, and looked at the violet eyed teen. He put more strawberry soap on his hands and rubbed Alfred's length while listening to those pleasure filled moans.

"Ivan..Close." Alfred moaned as the Russian teased his lower area, he closed his legs on Ivan's hands, and came onto them. The violet eyed teen moved his hands from between the cat boy's legs. Alfred watched as Ivan rinsed off his hands and put more soap on them.

"Part." Ivan commented calmly as the cat boy's legs opened again. He rubbed the soap starting at Alfred's thighs and worked his way down to the cat boy's feet. The violet eyed teen rinsed his hands off, covered them with soap, and turned Alfred around. He started with the cat boy's back and worked his way down to that bottom.

"Making sure your hole is nice and clean." Ivan whispered as he put his right hand between Alfred's bottom, his index finger teasing the cat boy's hole, and he heard him moaning.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan." Alfred moaned as the teen's index finger moved in circles around his hole. Ivan moved his thumb and begun to softly pinch the cat boy's hole by using his index finger & thumb. Alfred was chest first against the shower wall, legs spread apart, and his private area was hard. Ivan decided to turn the cat boy around so he can see Alfred's face.

"Alfred." Ivan said as he moved his manhood between the cat boy's spread legs and begun rubbing against it in teasing way.

"Ivan." Alfred groaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around the teen's hips and used his strength to push the Russian against a shower wall. The cat boy decided to jump, tightly wrapped his legs around Ivan's hips, and had his arms around the teen's shoulders. Alfred was rubbing his throbbing length against Ivan's hard manhood and he rubbing his nipples against the teens.

"Ngh." Ivan moaned at the cat boy. He decided to rub Alfred's bottom and leave the hole alone. The violet eyed teen came before the cat boy, afterwards Ivan's washed himself, and Alfred off.

"Dry. Dry. Dry." Ivan said slowly as he dried the cat boy off with a large white towel. "Dry. I'm drying you, Alfred."

"Dry." Alfred commented cheerfully and the teen kissed him on the lips. Ivan dried himself off, wrapped a towel around his hips, and decided to just put a pair of frilly black panties on the cat boy at the moment. Ivan put on just a pair scarlet boxers for himself and they walked out of the bathroom.

"We can watch some movies." Ivan informed the cat boy and he was holding his hand.

**Please Review and Thank You ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

After five hours of watching movies Ivan fell asleep on the sofa, Alfred was still awake, and he licked his lips before slowly pulling the Russian's boxers down to the ankle area.

The cat boy licked Ivan's hole, his tongue moving slowly inside of it, and he could hear the violet eyed teen moaning in his sleep. Alfred moved his tongue out and begun licking the tip of Ivan's hard manhood. His hands were stroking the Russian's soft thighs as he opened his mouth to take in some of Ivan's length.

"Ngh." Ivan moaned in his sleep, hips buckled, and Alfred swallowed the juices that came from him. He pulled his mouth away and decided to run his fingers up & down the Russian's cock listening to the moans. Alfred wrapped his hands around Ivan's length, felt the juices, and decided to put a finger inside of the Russian's teen hole. He moved it around while smiling and placed another finger inside after a minute put a third finger inside.

"Alfred?" Ivan asked tiredly as he opened his eyes and the cat boy swiftly moved his fingers out of the Russian's hole. Alfred gave him an innocent expression, tilted his head to the side, and meowed. Ivan sighed heavily and decided to sit up. He noticed his lower area was messy glanced briefly at the smiling cat boy.

"Clean." Ivan said calmly as he pointed down at his manhood. "Clean, Clean, Clean."

"Clean." Alfred commented cheerfully and the teen kissed the cat boy briefly on the lips. Alfred went between Ivan's spread legs, his tongue licking the cum from the Russian's semi-hard cock, and begun to lick around the teen's hole.

"Ngh." Ivan moaned as the cat boy's tongue went inside of his hole and eagerly played in it. "Alfred."

Alfred moved his tongue out of Ivan's hole, wrapped his mouth around the throbbing manhood, and suckled on it wanting to taste more of the Russian. The cat boy moved his three slick fingers inside of Ivan listening to those pleasure filled moans coming from the violet eyed teen. Ivan's hips were buckling, his cock was fully inside of Alfred's hot mouth, and within a minute he came.

He heard the cat boy swallowing, slurping greedily for it all, and licking his entire length until it was clean. Alfred moved his fingers out and smiled at the flushed Russian teen. He curled up beside Ivan, wrapped his arms around the teen's shoulder, and moved his smaller length where Ivan's hole was located.

"Bad." Ivan said suddenly as he moved Alfred off of him and looked at the innocent expression on that adorable face. "Bad, Alfred."

Alfred blinked his blue eyes, hugged the violet eyed teen, and Ivan sighed heavily.

"I'll get you a carrot and some water, Alfred." Ivan commented as he stood up and decided to take off his boxers for they were too messy. The cat boy meowed at him. "I will be right back."

**Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Alfred ate the carrot within a minute and gulped down the small cup of water. After a few minutes he cried out, his cat ears were replaced by bunny ears, and his cat tail was replaced by a bunny tail. Ivan comforted him and covered his forehead with kisses.

"Ivan." The bunny boy whispered as he looked into those beautiful violet eyes. "Ivan."

"Part." Ivan said gently as he got on his knees and tilted his head to the side. "Part."

Alfred spread his legs, smiled brightly, and he could feel the Russian's hands on his thighs.

"Clean." Ivan stated simply before licking the bunny boy's small length and listened as Alfred moaned 'Ivan, Ivan, Ivan'. The teen suckled on it, Alfred's legs were spread wide open, and Ivan tasted the sugary cum.

"Close." Ivan told him as he moved his lips away and smiled faintly as Alfred closed those legs. He kissed the bunny boy on the lips, Alfred kissed him back, and legs wrapped around Ivan's lower back.

"Lick." The teen said as he placed three finger across Alfred's lips. "Lick."

The bunny boy smiled happily before licking Ivan's fingers, his lower area rubbing against the violet eyed teen's stomach, and he kept his legs around Ivan's lower back.

**Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Ivan stood up with Alfred's legs still wrapped around his lower back, he moved his arms around the bunny boy's hips, and headed towards the bedroom. The teen placed Alfred onto the bed and kissed him briefly on the lips before getting onto his bed. Ivan's legs were parted and his length was by the bunny boy's lips.

"Cock. Cock. Cock." The Russian informed him patiently.

"Cock." Alfred said cheerfully as he looked at Ivan's manhood and licked his lips. "Cock."

"Good, Alfie. Now clean my cock." Ivan commented calmly as moved his length right onto the bunny boy's lips, he felt those lips part, and how Alfred eagerly licked it.

"Suck." Ivan groaned as he slowly moved his way inside of the bunny's boy mouth. "Suck."

Alfred suckled on the teen's hard on, he breathed through his nose, and enjoyed being able to make Ivan moan so beautifully.

"Swallow, My cute bunny." Ivan moaned as Alfred greedily swallowed his cum, not letting a drop out, and the teen didn't notice that his hole was being fingered by the bunny boy. Alfred's three fingers were moving inside of Ivan, but the Russian had been too lost in the pleasure of Alfred's marvelous mouth. The boy bunny slowly removed his fingers from Ivan's hole as the teen recovered from climaxing.

"Part." Ivan said calmly as he moved himself to be by Alfred's lower area's and the bunny boy parted his legs for him. The teen licked his three fingers, he placed his index finger directly on Alfred's hole, and heard the bunny boy meowing.

"This is your Honey." Ivan said as he slowly moved his fingers inside of him and after a moment looked at Alfred. "Honey."

"Honey." Alfred groaned as those fingers moved in and out at an even pace.

"My cock is going inside of your honey hole, Alfie." Ivan said as he slipped himself easily inside of Alfred's thoroughly stretched hole. His right hand was stroking the bunny boy's hard on while his left hand was toying with Alfred's cold nipples.

"Ivan, Ivan, Ivan." Alfred moaned lewdly, his legs spread even farther apart, and he felt the teen's juices spilling out of his 'honey'. Ivan pulled out of him and smiled faintly as he looked at the bunny boy's expression of pure bliss.

Ivan cuddled Alfred, gently kissed him the right cheek, and held him in his arms. The bunny boy smiled brightly and hugged Ivan close to him.

'Ivan is mine.' Alfred thought as he kissed the teen on the tip of his nose and listened as Ivan giggle at him. 'Ivan is mine. No one will ever take him away from me.'

"You are cute, Alfie." Ivan whispered into the bunny boy's right ear before closing those violet eyes. "I feel a bit tired."

Alfred smiled to himself, he listened to the teen's even breathing, and moved his lips to Ivan's ear.

"You are beautiful, Ivan. You are all mine, Ivan." Alfred whispered softly and laid his head on the Russian's right shoulder. "I hope you are having wonderful dreams my dear sweet Ivan. You have no idea that I can talk on my own, but that's okay and I find the whole teaching me how to talk quite cute."

Ivan was still asleep and he has no idea what he has gotten himself into with blackmailing the scientists into giving him Alfred.

The actual truth is that those scientists wanted to give Alfred away, but it didn't work for Alfred didn't want to leave. However when Ivan showed up it was love at first sight for Alfred, the scientists were mentally happy that Ivan appeared out of nowhere, and of course they quickly gave into Ivan's threats of exposing the blackmail that he had on them if they didn't give him the bunny boy. The scientists had been really relieved to no longer have Alfred and to be honest they had a really huge party after that boy went with Ivan.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel ^_^**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. So what do you peeps think of the twist ^_^ Alfred's thoughts in this chapter. **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Ivan is mine.

He belongs to me.

No one will take him from me.

Ivan's eyes are very pretty they are violet in color. I could lose myself by looking into those violet eyes. He has beautiful blond hair it's silky and to me the smell of his hair is intoxicating in a good way. His lovely skin is pale as snow and he bruises easily compared to me. He has a pretty, kind, and adorable face.

I enjoy on how he kisses me on my lips with such tenderness, caring, and softness. His lips are delicate against mine.

However I long to kiss him roughly, thoroughly, and lustfully explore his entire mouth. I want to gently bite his lips and lick away the blood. Yet I force myself to hold back and let him be lured into thinking he is in control of everything, but in reality I'm in control.

I could overpower my dear sweet Ivan with my strength, but I hold myself back even though at times it is difficult.

I loved sucking his throbbing cock, hearing those sweet moans coming from that lovely mouth, greedily swallowing his Vodka tasting cum, and sneakily fingering his tight hole while he was lost in pleasure.

I loved it when his slick fingers moved in and out of my hole at an even pace. I enjoyed it when he stroked my hard on, how he toyed with my cold nipples, and I could feel him moving inside of me.

I enjoyed it when Ivan fucked me, how he filled my 'Bunny Hole' up with his hot juices, and how it spilled out of me.

When I first saw Ivan it was love at first sight for me. I grow more in love with him with every passing moment and quite a few times felt tempted to tie up my beloved Ivan.

I want to spread those amazing legs, look clearly at his hole, and then finger him thoroughly before fucking him. I want to give him love-bites, hickies, and make countless bruises on his beautiful body to mark him completely as mine.

Ivan belongs to me and I'm not sure if he understands that fact, but only time will tell on whether or not he understands.

**Please Review and Thank You for those who have reviewed. Reviews are my fuel ^_^ **


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. You know what some people say "Be Careful Of The Innocent looking ones". Ivan has no clue about Alfred's true colors or that Alfred is quite possessive of him ^_^ What do you peeps think of my FanFic so far?**

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Ivan woke up to Alfred licking his cheek, he hugged the bunny boy, and kissed him on the forehead.

"You must be hungry, Alfie." Ivan said calmly as he stood up and felt Alfred holding his right wrist tightly. The teen blinked his eyes in surprise for when did his Alfie's grip become so strong, but maybe he thought it was strong for he had just woke up from his nap. The bunny boy noticed Ivan's slightly pained expression and loosened his grip.

"Ivan." Alfred commented softly before kissing the Russian's right wrist, he noticed Ivan's wrist was already bruising, and looked up into those beautiful violet eyes. "Ivan."

"I'm not going to leave you." Ivan informed him and they walked towards the kitchen. The bunny boy smiled brightly at those words. Ivan made himself a sandwich after giving Alfred a carrot and he didn't notice how the bunny boy watched him with lustful eyes.

"We can take a bath." Ivan said causally to Alfred, he was grabbing an outfit for himself, and decided on a perfect outfit for his beloved bunny boy. Alfred smiled happily at him and that innocent smile made Ivan's heart silently flutter.

**Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Alfred is quite the little actor ^_^ **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Ivan was wearing black shorts, a white shirt, and a pink scarf. Alfred was wearing a knee-length dark blue skirt, black panties, and an orange shirt. The Russian teen and bunny boy was on the sofa watching a cartoon show when there was loud knocking on the door.

"I wonder who is at the door..Is it the delivery man?" Ivan wondered out loud as he walked towards the door and opened it.

"The damn teacher sent me here to give you the lame ass homework."

"Hello, Gilbert."

"Here's the stupid homework. I feel like a stupid delivery dude. I'm not getting paid any money for deliverying it to you."

"You can come in and relax as payment of delivering my homework to me." Ivan commented cheerfully as he grabbed Gilbert by the arm and dragged him inside of his home.

'I should have kept my damn mouth shut.' Gilbert thought bitterly as Ivan locked the door and looked at him with those violet eyes. 'The same thing happened last time I delivered his homework. I complained about not getting paid and he invites me inside of his house as payment. My memory sucks.'

Alfred's blue eyes narrowed for who is that with his beloved Ivan. Gilbert was picked up and tossed onto the sofa by Ivan.

"I do not like being tossed like a piece of garage. Who's that kiddo? Seriously he looks like a lovechild between you and Feliks." Gilbert said causally as he looked at Alfred and could tell the kid was glaring at him with a lot of hate. "Heh, I'm use to being hated by kids cause I happen to be so awesome that their undeveloped brains do not understand my sheer awesomeness."

"Alfie is too kind, gentle, innocent, and sweet to hate you." Ivan commented calmly as he looked into Alfred's big blue eyes that shimmered with pure innocence. Gilbert snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, Ivan. That kinky cross-dressing creepy as heck boy hates me a lot. Baby's hate me, Kids hate, and my little brother's dogs hate me. They hate me because they don't understand my awesomeness. I'm so awesome it almost hurts." Gilbert said smugly while having his chin held up high and a large smirk on his lips. "To be honest I don't like baby's, kids, and I sure as heck don't like my little brother's dogs because they ruined my really bad ass jacket."

Alfred had no idea on whether or not Gilbert was a threat and just stared at the German teen trying to figure out if Gilbert wants Ivan or not.

"You sound a bit proud at being hated by baby's and kids." Ivan said causally and he does not understand why Gilbert uses the word 'Awesome' a lot.

"No, I'm very proud of being hated for being too awesome for their minds to handle. The baby's and kids will one day become teenagers…Then they will understand and bow before my awesomeness. I'm the King Of Awesomeness! Everyone should bow before me for I'm awesome! All hail the awesome King Gilbert Of Awesome! Everyone shall one day consider me the most awesome human in the whole entire galaxy!" Gilbert said gleefully and he started cackling loudly. Alfred tilted his head to the side, briefly thought that this German teen is completely insane, and not interested in having sex with Ivan only in being considered 'Awesome' by everyone in the world.

Ivan grabbed the cackling German teen, dragged him to the front door, and unlocked the door.

"Have a wonderful day, Gilbert. Come by in the morning, collect my homework, and turn it in for me." Ivan commented cheerfully and watched as the German teen nodded in agreement. "Good. See you in the morning, Gilbert."

'Hah, Works every time. Talk loudly, brag a lot, cackle like a witch, and then be escorted to the door.' Gilbert thought to himself as he walked home and grinned widely. 'Faking insainty works like a charm. I'm so damn smart at escaping that I almost scare myself.'

After a few minutes Gilbert loudly swore for he had agreed to come by in the morning to collect Ivan's homework and turn it in for that creepy Russian.

"Bruder, Why do you always cuss when you are upset?" Ludwig asked flatly, his arms were crossed, and he sighed heavily.

"Hey, Luddy. Can you do me a favor?" Gilbert asked cheerfully to his ten year old brother.

"Will I get arrested?"

"No. You won't get in trouble with the cops."

"What is the favor?"

"Getting Ivan's homework for me in the morning."

"Fine, but you will have to watch the history channel with me for ten hours." Ludwig stated firmly and he ignored Gilbert's loud groaning.

",But Luddy...I hate the damn history channel."

"So will you agree to watch the history channel with me or not?"

"Fine. I'll watch it, but I sure as heck won't enjoy it." Gilbert commented in a sulky voice and then muttered to himself. "What kind of ten year old kid actually enjoys watching the lousy history channel. Why can't he just watch cartoons like a normal kid? Why can't my little bruder be normal?"

**Please Review and Thank You. Bruder is German for Brother.**

**Reviews are my fuel ^_^ **

**Anyway, What do you peeps think of Gilbert? Alfred thinks Gilbert is totally insane and thinks the German teen has no interest in having sex with Ivan. (It is true that Gilbert has no interest in having sex with Ivan)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. A somewhat random question Have you ever watched Splice ****(****a 2009 Canadian/French science fiction horror film****)? **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Ludwig calmly knocked on the front door and he was surprised when water was tossed at him.

"You are not Gilbert. I'm sorry for that water was meant for Gilbert." Ivan said as he looked at the boy. Alfred and Ivan had planned to throw water at Gilbert as a surprise attack. They didn't look before tossing the water for they assumed the one at the door was Gilbert.

"I'm his little brother, Ludwig. I'm ten years old and I'm more mature than my childish older bruder." The ten year old German boy stated flatly, he felt his hair, and could tell that his hair was no longer gelled back. Ludwig sighed to himself and looked up at the violet eyed teen. He did not notice Alfred was looking at him with curious eyes. "I have come to collect your homework, Ivan."

'I have never seen someone my age.' Alfred thought as he looked the German boy over. 'I have never talked to someone my age. He has blue eyes, blond hair, and looks pretty cute…Ludwig does not look similar to Gilbert..'

"Where is Gilbert?" Ivan asked curiously as he looked down at Ludwig. Alfred stared at the German boy's body and wondered how Ludwig would look without clothes on.

"At home smacking his head against the wall, cursing the history channel, and trying to forget the knowledge he had gained from it." Ludwig replied honestly and he glanced down at his watch silently grateful it happens to be water-proof. "He is an overreacting nitwit."

"I thought he hated the history channel." Ivan said causally to him.

"He wanted me to collect. So I decided as payment that he will watch ten hours of the history channel and made sure to have him watch it with me before he could think of an excuse." Ludwig informed him and after a moment sneezed.

"You should come inside and get dried off." Ivan suggested as he looked at Ludwig's soaked outfit and noticed the bunny boy was looking at the German boy with curious eyes. The violet eyed teen figured it is because this is more than likely Alfred's first time seeing someone his own age.

"I'm fine. Please give me your homework and I will be on my way." Ludwig commented calmly, his arms were crossed, and he has no plans to return home empty handed for then Gilbert would did that annoying loud laughter.

"I will give you..My homework if you come inside and dry off, Ludwig." Ivan told him and glanced at the smiling bunny boy. "It would be no problem. Alfie and I are not against the idea."

"I'll just go home, dry off, change, and come back here to collect." Ludwig stated as he looked up at Ivan.

"That would take too much time, Ludwig." Ivan commented calmly and he was a bit tempted to drag the stubborn German boy inside his home, but that wouldn't be such a good idea. Alfred mentally sighed for it was taking too long to get Ludwig inside and the bunny boy plans to act since it appears for some reason Ivan will not drag Ludwig in like he did with Gilbert.

"I'm very fast on my feet unlike my lazy bruder." Ludwig stated to him, but then he was suddenly firmly pulled inside by the arm by Alfred. The German boy sneezed again.

**Please Review and Thank You. What do you peeps think of Ludwig?**

**Reviews are my fuel ^_^**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Alfred is pretty twisted and…Poor Ludwig. **

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

Ludwig sighed heavily as he walked into the bathroom, a towel in hand, and planned to quickly dry off.

"Are you done using the bathroom?" Ludwig asked calmly as he looked at the blond haired boy.

"Are you mute?" Ludwig asked him and the bunny boy nodded at him. "I do not know what to say."

Alfred blinked his blue eyes innocently at the German boy, he tilted his head, and sneakily locked the door. The bunny boy walked forward and

"You shouldn't be touching that." Ludwig informed the bunny boy as he tried to get away from those hands, but tripped and fell backwards landing on his bottom. Alfred smiled at him and pulled off the German's wet shirt. He was firmly straddling Ludwig's hips.

"What are you doing?" Ludwig asked him, but received no reply and mentally groaned for he had forgotten Alfred is mute. The bunny boy used his hands to wring out the water. Ludwig noticed that action and thought Alfred was trying to help.

"Thank you, but I can do that myself." Ludwig informed him, but he was ignored. The bunny boy kissed him on the lips and swiftly pulled down the German's blue shorts. Ludwig's cheeks were flushed and he tried to push Alfred away, but the grip was firm and the German boy regretted not wearing any underwear.

"Ngh." Ludwig moaned as the bunny boy licked his nipples. "Stop it. It's not right."

Alfred smiled at him before kissing him on the lips, he had Ludwig firmly pinned down, and swiftly flipped his skirt up in order to feel the German's bare length against his own. The bunny boy tied Ludwig's wrists together and above his head by using the German's semi-dry shirt. Alfred moved his cock against Ludwig's firmly closed lips, he mentally smirked, and used his hand to give the German's length a stroke which resulted in those lips parting.

"I'm not mute, Ludwig." Alfred commented as he moved himself inside the German's lips and kept on stroking him. Ludwig's words were muffled and he tried closing his legs, but that hand was still rubbing him and kept him from biting down on Alfred's cock.

"This is the first time seeing someone my own age." Alfred said calmly to the still struggling German.

"Your mouth is pretty hot, Lud." Alfred moaned softly and he was rubbing Ludwig's semi-hard length. Those legs were still closed, but the bunny boy didn't mind and knew those legs would spread soon enough. Alfred was coming closer to reaching his climax, he could feel Ludwig getting harder, and could hear that muffled moaning. After a moment the German came on his hand and when that occurred Alfred came inside of Ludwig's mouth.

"Try to swallow some of it." Alfred said quietly and his juices slipped out of Ludwig's lips. The German tried to spit it out, but the bunny boy kissed firmly him on the lips and Ludwig was unable to spit out Alfred's cum.

"I'm going to clean you up, Lud. Spread those legs and keep them parted." Alfred commented calmly as he took off his own shirt and tied it around Ludwig's mouth. The German boy shook his head 'No', Alfred rolled his eyes, and forcefully spread Ludwig's legs.

"Your cock is messy and needs a good cleaning." Alfred said as he looked at Ludwig's length and hands firmly on the German's thighs to keep them from closing. "I wonder if your cum will taste good or not?"

The bunny boy kissed the tip of it before slowly and teasingly licking Ludwig's length that was slowly growing hard again from the licking.

"Your body is so honest. It's enjoying what I'm doing.,," Alfred commented slowly as he pinched Ludwig's tip and used his thumb to play with the German's length . "Those legs are less rebellious now."

The bunny boy took in Ludwig's throbbing cock, lustfully suckling it, and didn't have to use much force to keep those legs spread for they were trembling. Alfred heard the muffled cries and moans. He swallowed Ludwig's juices, pulled his mouth away, and looked at that expression. Tears were rapidly falling from the German's blue eyes.

"You look adorable." Alfred informed him and he tilted his head to the side. "I'm going to make sure that this won't hurt you, Lud."

The bunny boy licked his three fingers before slowly slipping one at a time inside of Ludwig's hole. It was a bit difficult using one hand to keep the German's legs from closing. He moved his fingers in and out for six minutes. Alfred moved his length between Ludwig's legs, used both hands to keep them parted, and teased it before slowly moving his way inside.

"You are so tight, hot, and too bad there is not a lot of time." Alfred groaned as he moved in and out at an even pace. Ludwig's expression was completely blank, Alfred smiled brightly, and soon he came inside of him. The bunny boy pulled himself out of the German's hole and tilted his head.

"Tell anyone about me fucking you…Sadly I would have to kill you if you do such a thing. It would such a shame because you are so tight, Ludwig." Alfred whispered into his right ear and kissed it. "You tried so hard, but it didn't work."

"I won't tell." Ludwig managed to say, his wrists were still tied by his own shirt, and he just wanted to go home.

"Good. Make sure to come back next week, Ludwig." Alfred said in a low voice and he licked the German's tears. "You should be happy that I thoroughly stretched your tight little hole. You should be glad my cock was nice and slick. It could have been a lot more painful for you, Ludwig. I didn't make you bleed."

Ludwig was untied and within seconds he punched the bunny boy in the stomach. Alfred grinned at him for he felt a little turned on by the German's punch.

"I won't ever tell. I hate you, Alfred." Ludwig informed him, wiped his tear stained cheeks, swiftly dried himself off, and got changed ignoring how Alfred stared at him.

"You are adorable, Lud." Alfred commented cheerfully and the German boy walked out of the bathroom. Ivan was inside of the kitchen, humming, and making something for breakfast.

"Here's my homework, Ludwig." Ivan said calmly and he just received a nod from the German boy. Ludwig grabbed it, walked at of Ivan's house, and didn't look back.

"What's wrong little bruder?" Gilbert asked in a worried voice.

"You just couldn't get Ivan's homework yourself." Ludwig managed to say calmly as he tossed the homework at his older brother and heard him complain about being hit by it. "Bruder, I'm staying home today."

The ten year old German boy went to his bedroom, locked the door, and tightly held himself.

"Ludwig? Ludwig what's your problem? Did that damn creepy Ivan do something to you?" Gilbert asked as he tried to open up Ludwig's door.

"I'm fine! Just go to school and leave me alone!" Ludwig yelled out loudly and he couldn't hold back a sob. He recalled what had happened, how hard he had fought, and how that wasn't good enough.

"Are you crying?" Gilbert asked and he was getting really worried for Ludwig has never cried.

"I found out Pluto is no longer a planet and I'm upset."

"It's okay, Luddy. In our hearts Pluto will always be a planet. Unlock your door and-"

Ludwig decided to unlock the door, tackled his older brother to the floor, and buried his face onto Gilbert's right shoulder.

"It's okay little bruder. Pluto is still a planet and everythings okay." Gilbert said to him in a comforting voice, pat Ludwig on the back, and briefly closed his eyes. "Pluto is just like me. It's too awesome and bad ass to be something lower than a planet."

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

** By waterrain**

Ivan pulled out a large bag, Alfred looked at the Russian teen with curious eyes, and tilted his head to the side.

"Anal beads." Ivan commented as he begun rubbing lube onto it after all he didn't want to hurt his bunny boy too badly. The teen had Alfred bend over, he gently moved the anal beads inside of him, and listened to the bunny boy moaning in pleasure. Ivan put nipple clamps onto those small hard nipples and he kissed Alfred on the lips while putting the small cock ring onto the bunny boy's length.

"The maximum amount of time for a cock ring is thirty minutes, da."

Ivan picked up Alfred, walked to the bedroom, and placed him down. The teen opened up Alfred's legs and teasing licked the tip of it.

"Ivan." The bunny boy moaned lewdly, he opened up farther, and wanted the teen to stop teasing him.

"We shall have fun my dear Alfie. I have plenty of toys to try out."

Ivan kissed Alfred's thighs while moving the anal beads and listened how his Alfie moaned in pleasure. He pulled them out slowly so there will be no possible ripping, his slick fingers slipped inside of Alfred, and moved at a very teasing pace. Ivan opened his mouth and begun to suckle on that hard length avoiding the cock ring. Alfred's hips buckled in pleasure, he enjoyed how those nipple clamps felt, how the teen was sucking, and those amazing fingers moving inside of him.

"I'll take the cock ring off."

The Russian teen took Alfred's cock ring off and placed his mouth back on. After a moment the bunny boy came inside of Ivan's hot mouth, the teen swallowed it all, and licked his lips.

**Please Review and Thank You. **


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia.**

**The Bunny/Cat Boy**

**By waterrain**

* * *

><p>Alfred placed his hole directly onto Ivan's hard cock, he moved himself down on it, and smiled brightly at the Russian teen.<p>

"This should make a sound if you bounce." Ivan said calmly as he put a cat bell around the bunny boy's length. Alfred moved up and down on the Russian teen's manhood while meowing in pleasure. Ivan was taking off the bunny boy's nipple clamps and noticed they are red as cherries.

"Ivan." He moaned lewdly and his hands were feeling up the Russians bottom. He wanted to be inside of Ivan, he wanted to release his juices inside of the Russian's tight hole, and he wanted to claim his Ivan.

"Do you enjoy my cock that much my little bunny?" Ivan whispered into Alfred's right ear and the bunny boy nodded his head. He came inside of Alfred, they moaned together, and Ivan took the cat bell off of the bunny boys smaller length.

"I'll give you a reward, Alfie." Ivan said as he laid down on his back, legs spread out, and the bunny boy smiled happily at the sight. Alfred went between the Russians legs and licked the tip of it, but made sure to slick up his own fingers for he has plans for them and his wish to be inside of Ivan will come true. One way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and Thank You.<strong>


End file.
